Sister, Sister
by BreannaBreifs
Summary: Bra and Bre (Bra's twin) has a tiff about a certain friend of Bra's. What will happen next?


Disclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/GT any shape, form, or way. They are the soul  
Property of the owners and creators of the show. No money will be made off of this or any of my stories. I do own Breanna. If you wish to use her, then please ask for permission. Thank you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sister, Sister  
© Breanna Briefs 2001, all rights reserved  
  
Rated: PG  
  
  
  
"Come on sis!"   
"No"  
"Please"  
"I said no Bra"  
"Awwww come on sis. For a little while…pleaaaaaaase!!?"   
"I…said…NO!"   
"Why not?"   
"Because you know I hate the Mall!"   
"I know, but there will be cute guys there!!!"   
"So…and that means what to me?"   
"Humph, at least you could go with me and help me pick out clothes"   
"No. You know your fully capable picking out your own cloths Bra"   
  
Bra and Bre sat across from each other and talking. Typical for them. But right now   
Bra was frustratingly trying to talk her sister into going with her to the mall. But too much of her frustratingly disappointment, Bre refused.   
  
"Yea…I know, but it wouldn't be the same without you going with me!"   
"Oh really? You know you could take miss Daisy with you! I'm sure she would like to go"   
"That's not right to say a thing like that Bre"  
"Why? It's the truth. I'm not lying. You usually take her and some of her snooty friends along with you anyways. So, why get on my case?"  
"Because you shouldn't talk like that. Daisy is sweet and she likes you!"  
  
Bra scolded at her sister. Bre sat crossed-legged on her bed and frowned. She was not going to be talked into going to the Mall with her sister. No matter what she pulled on her. Bra was about to give up. She was bound and determined to get her sister down to the Mall without her having a reason why. But much to her frustration, Bre stood her ground.   
  
"Yeah right Bra! The only reason she is so nice to me is because she wants to stay on your good side. But whenever your back is turned she gives me these looks saying that she hates me and is plotting against me"  
  
Bre smirked and told her sister. Bre not only felt that way, but also knew for a fact that Daisy did not like her. In fact, she hated Bre guts. Bre didn't know why, but whatever it was, Daisy hated her and wished she would just fall off a cliff. Bra looked daggers at her sister.  
  
"That's not true Breanna!"   
Bra practically yelled. She was getting tired of Bre always picking on her choice in friends. Especially Daisy.   
  
"On no! Next time when your backs turned, sneak a peek at the way Daisy looks at me! Then you will see just what I mean"   
  
Bre frowned at her sister. She knew Bra would stick up for Daisy like this. She always did. She thought Daisy was a saint.   
  
Bra crosses her arms. "Why should I? She does not do that! You just want to make up some excuse so you can hate her!" Bra was still glaring at her sister.   
  
Bre smirked "Ha!, an excuse? Why would I want to make up an excuse for the truth!? If you want confirmation then go ask Kathy or if you want close family and friend's confirmations, then talk to Trunks and Goten. They will tell you when your not looking Daisy gives me dirty looks. And not to mention I didn't do anything to her to deserve such looks" Bre was glaring at her sister by then.   
  
Bra crossed her arms tightly over her chest. But she couldn't say anything. The reason why was because she was speechless at Bre's words. She knew Bre well. And she knew when she was truthful about something, she usually threw in witnesses.   
Bra sighed. "Are you sure?" she asked finally after a few seconds of trying to figure out what to say next.   
  
Bre nodded. "Yup" then she added with a gesture, "Come on sis! You know me! I would not lie to you. Daisy does give me evil looks behind your back. I cannot prove it, but Kathy, Trunks, and Goten have seen it too. So, if I can not prove it…will you believe what the others say?"   
  
Bra sighed and nodded, "Yes, I do know you wouldn't lie. And yes I will believe it if other people confirm it. But can I ask you something?"   
  
Bre crinkled her nose a bit, "What?"  
  
Bra then sat right next to her and gave her a curious look. "Do you know what you did to make her not like you?"   
  
Bre shook her head, "I donno sis. I was nice to her and I still am. But she from the first time she saw me starting giving me looks of evil. I swear it sis." Bre said with an honest face and an honest gesture.   
  
Bra nodded her head in satisfaction. "Okay…well, I guess I can have a talk with her about it..." her voice trails off in thought. "But I donno what I am gonna say to her" she finished with a dreadful look.   
  
Bre smirked. "Good luck. Daisy will probably just put on a act and act like she's telling the truth, yadda yadda" Bre said in a sour and sarcastic tone.   
  
Bra frowned. "Whatever…all I know is when I see her, I will talk to her…okay Branna?" Bra said, narrowing her eyes at her twin.   
  
Bre shrugged. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you"  
  
Just then Bulma knocked on the door and walked in with a smile. "Bra, Daisy and Maria are on the line for you"   
  
Bra smiled and said, "Thanks mom" she then picked up the phone and said into it, "Hello?"   
  
Bre listened and smiled smirkly. 'Bra will see that this chick is up to no good'  
  
After about 10 minutes of talking, Bra finally hung up and turned to Bre.   
  
"Daisy asked to meet me at the Mall, so I will talk to her there" she said as she got her light cotton coat.   
  
Bre shrugged. "Okay. Suit yourself"   
  
Bra frowned then smiled, "See ya in a few sissy!" she called from the door.   
  
Bre said half-heartily, "Later"   
  
After Bra was gone. Bre got up and went into the kitchen for a soda. When she got to the kitchen, her father was making himself a sandwich. He looked like he had just come back from training.   
  
Walking up from behind, he could sense her KI, but decided to let her have it. "Hi Bre" was what he said when she was at the cabinet getting a glass.   
  
Bre walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a can of soda. "Hi Daddy."   
  
Vageta looked over at his daughter. She looked disgusted and frustrated. "What's wrong with you? You look like you're about to blast someone. And if you do, who is it?" He smiled his usual smirky smile.   
  
Bre looked at her father with contempt then laughed a dry laugh, "The only person I wanna blast is miss thang!" she said slamming her coke came harder then she intended. She splashed a lot of her soda onto the counter. Frowning, she grabbed a rag, and started to clean it up.   
  
Vageta smirked. "Oh, you mean that girl Daisy? Bra's best friend, right?" He asked with more of a sarcastic manner then anything else.   
  
Bre smirked. "Yea, here. Miss thang herself." Bre lets off a low growl.   
  
Vegeta grinned. "Your don't like her…so why don't you just blast her?"   
  
Bre narrowed her eyes at her father. "Daddy, its one thing to hate my sisters choice in friends, but it's another to waste my energy on a weakling like Daisy," she says snidely.   
  
Vageta smiled, "of course. I see your point. Wouldn't want to waste it"   
  
Bre nodded. Sighing, she poured what was left of her soda into the glass, gave a quick kiss on her father's cheek, and walked off. But before heading off to the other room, at the door she turned to her father and said, "Daddy, can you and I train together in the Gravity Room. I want to increase my strength."   
  
Vageta turned around and nodded. "Yes, tomorrow morning at 5am. Don't be late Bre" Vageta gave her a half smile.   
  
Bre nodded and said, "Okay daddy…see ya there" then with a gesture of ego, she said, "You better be prepared…or you're going to be in the next dimension." She smiled.   
  
Vageta smirked. "We shall see brat"   
  
Bre nodded. "Indeed daddy…. we shall see"  
  
  
3 hours later…  
  
  
Bre was sitting on her bed, playing her Sayian Flute when Bra came in with both arms full of bags from different stores at the Mall. Bre stopped playing and was greeted by a happy go lucky Bra.  
  
"Hi Bre…miss me?" Bra threw her bags on her bed and started to rummage threw them.   
  
Bre shrugged. "Hey…Yea, you know it" Bre this time smiled a genuine smile.   
  
Bra smiled at her sister, then she got serious. "I talk to Daisy"  
  
Bre's smiled faded. "Oh you did…and what did she say??"   
  
Bra sighed at looked at her sister. "Well" she began, " she told me she don't hate you and whatever you and your friends say about her are wrong. She doesn't give dirty looks at all." She finished with a stare.   
  
Bre looked her sister over before she finally said; "You do know she's lying to you again…right?" Bre narrowed her eyes at her sister who in return gave her an unsure look.   
  
Bra shifted uneasily on her bed. "I donno sis. I mean, her being my friend and all…I guess she could be, but I still have my doubts." Bra looked at her sister's expressionless face. Well, it was expressionless for a minute or two, and then it turned into a look of irritation.   
  
Bre was irritated that after all that she has explained to Bra that she would still stick up for Miss Daisy. Finally after a few minutes of trying to find the right words, she said, "If you have your doubts, then I can't convince you. But can you please do me a favor?" she asked.   
  
Bra nodded. "Yes, what?"  
  
"The next time you go off somewhere and leave Daisy and me alone. Do yourself a favor…spy on her. You will see her give me looks of death." Bre instructed.   
  
Bra took the request to consideration. Finally after a few seconds, she said, "Alright, I will, but if your wrong. No more talking bad about Daisy, alright?" Bra narrowed her eyes.   
  
Bre nodded. "Alright, deal…but don't say I didn't warn you right now she may put on a act even then"   
  
Bra placed her hands on her hips and said nothing. Finally she gets up and started to put away her cloths.   
  
  
An hour later…  
  
  
As the girls got ready for bed, they mother entered. She was too about ready to go to bed. From the doorway, she said, "Night girls" Bulma smiled at her twins.   
  
"Night Mom" they said at the same time.  
  
So with that Bulma shut the door and left the girls to get some sleep.   
  
After getting settled down, Bra was the first one to talk, "Bre?"  
  
"Yeah" Bre answered just before a yawn.   
  
"I'm sorry that I called you a liar" bra said.   
  
Bre yawned again. "It's alright sis. I was kind of asking for it accusing Daisy and all. I guess I can get a little judgmental sometimes. But I am telling the truth when I say she hates me"   
  
Bra looked at her sister in the dark. "Yea, I know. And one day I will see it for myself. But until then all I can do is take your word for it" Bra commented.   
  
Bre nodded. "Yep…I at least hope so." Bre sighed and closed her eyes.   
  
After a few minutes of silence, the girls said their goodnights and fell asleep hearing the peaceful silence in the room.   
  
  
  
  
  
The End  



End file.
